


Down by the lake

by Slytherinsheadbitch91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/pseuds/Slytherinsheadbitch91
Summary: Hermione takes a morning walk down by the lake.Day 1 of the 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge.





	Down by the lake

Autumn, Hermione always loved autumn, autumn always meant the start of the school year and that was something Hermione always looked forward to. It wasn’t just that she got to back to Hogwarts for the start of a new year and to see her friends again it was the feeling she got with Autumn.  
It was the colors of the leaves as they changed from their normal green to yellows, reds and oranges, the way they crunched under her boots as she strolled around the grounds. Then there was the crisp morning air that she loved to smell in the morning, Harry and Ron always thought that was strange and they often teased her about it but she maintained the fact that the blast of cool, crisp air in the morning helped to clear her head and wake her up better than any shower ever could.  
This morning was no different as she woke up bright and early to go for her usual walk, she pulled her cloak snugly around her and pulled her hat and gloves on before walking out of the castle doors. Her breath caught in her chest as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The leaves had already started to fall and they crunched and crackled under her feet as she made her way down towards the lake to walk around it before she’d return the castle and meet the boys for breakfast.  
There was something calming as she walked; she wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she was truly alone, none of her fellow students headed out this early - preferring to spend the extra time in bed, or the fact she found it peaceful just being able to walk around at her own pace and lost in her own thoughts without the boys being there asking her questions and talking non stop.

She paused as she reached the edge of the black lake, she stared out over the water thinking back to fourth year and the Tri-Wizard tournament. This was where she had been stood when Krum admitted he’d liked her and invited her to the Yule Ball, where Harry had been awarded second place in the second task for making sure all of the hostages were saved, not just Ron. Her memory then went further back to the end of their third year and saving both Buckbeak and Sirius from death. She had watched as Harry and Sirius had fallen victim to the Dementors, and listened to Harry’s account of seeing someone, who he thought was his father, stood on the opposite bank and saving them before coming to the realization that it had, in fact, been him stood there after they’d used the time turner so he scrambled out from behind the bushes and cast a fully corporeal patronus for the very first time. Hermione had been both proud and horrified with him for risking being seen but in the end there were no lasting negative consequences so she let it go.  
She smiled fondly as something brought her back to the here and now. She looked around and saw Hagrid walking over to her, the leaves crunching loudly under his huge feet, she smiled up at him as he joined her.  
“Hullo Hermione.” Hagrid greeted, putting one of his arms around her and almost crushing her.  
“Hagrid, I can’t breathe.” Hermione said, fighting to catch her breath as Hagrid squeezed her. He blushed and let her go and Hermione collapsed on the ground at the edge of the lake gasping for breath.  
“Whatcha doing out here?” Hagrid asked her, helping her up and brushing her down.  
“Just out for my morning walk to wake myself up a little.” Hermione shrugged, pulling her cloak back around her as a slight wind came round, sending a cold shiver down her spine.  
“Well it’s almost time for breakfast, I’m heading up to the castle myself, just came down to check on the giant squid, he’s been a little under the weather lately.” Hagrid replied, whistling loudly and smiling as the giant squid came into view.  
“Thanks Hagrid, I’ll head up now, Harry and Ron are most likely waiting for me in the entrance hall anyway, see you later for class.” She smiled and walked off, back up to the castle.  
She was greeted by Harry and Ron, both of whom had their usual bemused looks on their faces as they spotted her coming back in from the grounds, her face a little red from the cold. She smiled at them and greeted them as the three of them turned and walked into the great hall, following the smell of cinnamon and apples, yep she really did love autumn.


End file.
